Remembering You
by MaruSakura
Summary: Days after Stan and Kyle get together, a terrible accident causes Stan to lose most of his memories, including his relationship with Kyle. However he remembers being with Wendy and she tends to keep it that way. Style/Stendy


Maru: Plot bunny bit me!!  
Kenny: Me and Butters did no such thing!  
(Insert cricket chirping)  
Kenny: Eh eh?  
Stan: That was bad...  
Maru: No, I think Kenny would make a great comedian. I'll be laughing my ass off when he gets food thrown at him for puns like that.

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own South Park?

**Remebering You**

_Chapter One: Guy Time_

Sounds of squeals and shrieks filled the entire classroom as Stan tickled Wendy's ribcage and left little kisses along her neck. She giggled and tried to squirm away but gave up and sat back down on Stan's lap, letting him bomb her with more tickles. Both didn't care who was watching or what they think about them because fooling around and teasing each other before class starts were what typical grade ten couples do.

"Okay, okay Stan!" Wendy cried out, nudging the boy's arm that was wrapped around her waist gently. "You win, we go see that new action movie, just no more tickling!" Stan laughed and tighten his hold on her before resting his head on her shoulder snuggling lovingly.

"But of course I would win." He boasted proudly but then he caught the look Wendy was giving him and chuckled nervously. "Oh but um a real gentleman would take his girl to see any movie she wants!" He said in a rush and smiled as he watched her face lit up.

"Oh Stan," she dreamily mummered. "Even a 'boring chick-flick'?

"If that is her choice then I'll be a man and sit through it."

Wendy turned her and latched her arms around Stan's neck and sighed. "You're so sweet Stan."

Across the classroom Cartman gave the couple a disgusted look and turned back to face the two blondes and the Jew. "Ugh, can't those two get a room or something?" he complained to the other boys that were watching Kenny play his battered Psp and not paying attention to the obese boy. "Aye, listen to me fuckbags!"

Kyle reluctantly leaned away from the portable game and turned to his most hated friend. "Then don't look at them, it's that simple. Besides they have the freedom to do what they want aslong as the clothing stays."

Cartman glared at the redhair but then smirked. He was in the mood for some good wholesome Jew teasing. "Aw, but I thought you and Stan had something _special _going onand now he's," he took a glance at the subject of the topic, "engrossed with a _female_. Maybe he finally realises that queer isn't the way."

Resting his forehead against the palm of his hand Kyle muttered, "We are just friends and those gay jokes about us are getting old. Go eat some cheesy poofs or something and let me watch Kenny play." And he leaned back against Kenny's side, leaving Cartman disappointed and pissed.

He so wanted to make the Jew angry but these days Kyle has been shutting himself from everyone and keeping quiet for once. Even though Eric was an uncouth, lazy, racist, tackless little pissant, he still has a keen sense of empathy. How else can he get into other people skins.

So not wanting to do this but wanting his favorite 'toy' better, Cartman mummurs, "You alright Kahl? Do you need to talk about something?"

As if he just spoke of something forbidden all three boys snapped their heads up to stare at him with wide fearful eyes.

"I-is something wrong with Eric?" Butters whispered to Kenny, pressing his torso closer to the other blonde's back fearfully.

"I don't know, but it can't be good when he's worried about someone let alone Kyle..." Kenny whispered back, edging away from the obese boy.

Kyle, however, simply gazed at him before shaking his head, "No, I'm fine..." Cartman just huffed in reply and face the front as the teacher just walked in to take attendence.

During the teachers lecture that took her only a few minutes to get started on, Kyle found himself staring at Cartman. He gotta give him credit, that dude was sharp when it came to people' s emotions and such... even though he never uses it for the good of others.

A giggle was heard and Kyle instantly knew who it belong to. Once again in the middle of class Stan and Wendy just has to fool around. Kyle wonders how Wendy keeps her grade no lower than an A- when she never does anything in class, it can`t be from any of the other girls since she is the smartest girl in their grade.

Jaded eyes dared themselfs to look over where than dark hair couple sat and narrowed. From where Kyle sat he could see that Stan had his hand on her thigh and vise versa and both were rubbing slowly. He turned back to his notes and shut his eyes tightly as he didn`t want to see that.

He didn`t want to see Stan touched someone else or be touched.

Yes, ever since Junior High, the redhead has fallen for his best friend, _hard_. It was a bit cliche to Kyle as in practically every show, someone falls for their childhood friend or best friend, but that`s just the way it is.

Wendy suddenly raised her hand and asked if she could be excused and a few minutes later after she left Stan did the same thing. And of course their teacher is retarded at things like this and agreed.

Feeling a bit pissed off, Kyle rested his head against his desk and breathed in deeply. He really dislikes Wendy and not just because she`s dating Stan. Last year Kyle had told Wendy how he felt for Stan and Wendy said it was perfectly normal and he should just tell him. So during Grade Nine graduation when the redhead had finally worked up the nerve to get Stan alone, his bestfriend exclaims that Wendy decided to take him back.

That what pisses Kyle of the most. It was like she only wanted Stan back because someone else actually loves him and wanted to be with him. All she did was blow him off when he tries to ask her out again.

"Hey dude, you alright?" Kenny whispered leaning away from his seat.

Kyle was about to give the blonde a 'why-wouldn't-I-be-fine' look when he realised something wet slid down his cheek. He blushed and quickly wiped the escaped tears away before giving Kenny his best smile.

"Oh sure Ken, no worries I'm fine." He whispered back and winked.

Kenny nodded slowly with a look of doubt and turn back to his notes which were covered in doodles.

Sighing, Kyle went back to the 'Head Upon Desk' position and mentally slapped himself. He has got to stop having these random tear outbreaks it just making others worry. But he can't. He knows that when he lost Stan random moments of depression just come and go.

To tell the truth, Kyle understood how Stan felt when Wendy first dumped him. How his heart just tears itself up and nothing seem meaningful anymore. However to Kyle just being there with Stan whenever he needed made his life meaningful and he shoved those negative thoughts in the back of his mind. Though sometims little 'emo' feelings and such come creeping back every now and then.

Suddenly the bell rang and Kyle shot his head up, wondering just where did all the time went. He shrugged and gather his stuff and glanced over to Stan's seat. _Looks like they haven't come back... _He thought miserably and left the classroom to go to his locker. While he was walking he heard Butters shrieking at Kenny to wake up or he's going to just leave him and make cookies by himself. Kenny started to do his famous fake cry and begged for the blonde forgiveness and Kyle couldn't help but giggle_. They could be so cute at times._

Reaching his locker, Kyle took out whatever books he needed for the night and just as he finished putting the last book away his locker slam shut and behind it was a beaming Stan. Getting over the slight sudden shock Kyle smiled back, resisting the urge to glomp him or something.

"What's up dude?" Kyle muttered, slipping his backpack on.

Stan leaned against the lockers and smiled widely at the redhead. "Dude, Wendy went shopping with her friends and we sersiously need some guy time right now. We haven't hung out in ages and I got some new games." He then shot Kyle big puppy dog eyes that, no matter what, makes Kyle agree with him with outever he wanted.

"Sure dude," Kyle laughed at Stan's hyperness. "Lemme call my mom when we get to your place though."

Stan's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusically. "Of course, oh God we can check out that Japanese game Bebe gave me the other day."

"We don't know Japanese..." Kyle stated slowly.

Stan waved his hand, "Oh I know that, this one is subtitle in English." He suddenly grabbed Kyle's arm and started to drag him towards the closest exit. "C'mon dude, let's go check it out!"

Turning slightly red, Kyle let himself be dragged with a smile of triumph. Wendy may be dating Stan, but there are things that only Kyle can give Stan.

Like guy time.

-

Maru: Sorry it's short, oh and here's a little spolier. Next chapter is "Enzai" and yes I mean the japanese game that is also an 2part OVA. xD

So review because if you don't the lobster people might come and get you. Who knows what they might do to you.


End file.
